Adventures in Rosenwood
by Buffalo Groove
Summary: Rosenwood is a kingdom home to many an odd Pokemon, each with an enigmatic background! Find out about an underground wrestling ring, the Shields of Light, a local university, a secret group of assassins, and more. Who will you follow in the busy streets of Rosenwood?


**Hey** **everybody, Buffalo here. This story is a bit different than most you'll see, I'm giving you guys the option to choose story you want to here about! Check out the poll in my profile to vote, or just say who** **want to here about in the comments!**

In the medieval time, a kingdom known as Rosenwood is home to many an odd Pokémon, each with their own story to tell. Listen for the epics of:

 **Sadie** : Growing up in the streets with no parents, Sadie had to do what she could to survive. When begging didn't work, she would settle for stealing, although her clumsiness lead her to get caught often. At a few years of age, she fell into a sewer tunnel, and found herself in the middle of a group of dark clothed Pokémon. The dark group revealed themselves to be secret assassins, capable of melting away into the shadows in broad daylight, and eliminating their targets with expertise and a trained weapon. Sadie trains under them for her life, and becomes one of the most skilled killers in the group. But does she realize what her teachers and colleagues are hiding from her

 **Pasha** : Who would guess that the finest sex toys in the kingdom were made by a lovable Sylveon? This line of business comes with an interesting backstory, as well as some future problems regarding the town guards and some broken rules. Join Pasha in his mishaps of crafting, selling, and running through the streets of Rosenwood.

 **Adriel** : At the only and all boys college in Rosenwood, A young Chesnaught, Adriel, finds himself trapped. Is it the strenuous amounts of work given? Is it the Romance between him and some of the other students? Or could it be that they're literally trapped on campus because of certain rules? Through learning and suffering, Adriel's adventure is certainly thrilling.

 **Michael** : An Incineroar just wants to make a living as a wrestler, even though his fights are rare and poorly paid. After a letter inviting him to an underground wrestling arena is mysteriously delivered to his house, he takes the invitation, not knowing what sort of calamity the ring holds for him. Through multiple fights, encounter with other wrestlers out of the ring, and getting his ass kicked, it is definite to say something about this adventure; It will not be without sex, fighting, and friends within the underground arena.

 **Fuse** : Fuse comes from a long line of Flareon purebred pyromancers. In his childhood, he shows no promise with said pyromancing. His elders dismiss it, thinking he's a late bloomer, but there is still no fire as an adolescent. Determined to prove to his family that he can still use fire as a weapon, he designs a type of explosive to be used by someone who can't perform pyromancy. A more serious story, not too much focused on relationships.

 **Borri** : surpassing most of his classmates in knight school, and being in the top three in the Royal Rosenwood Guard, teenage Lucario Borri is invited to the Shields of Light, an elite group of knights tasked with special missions throughout the kingdom's lands. What he finds in the order is surprising; other prodigies like him, specializing in different fields. Borri is severely unprepared for what awaits him in the Shields of Light, and has an interesting time finding his place.

 **Angie** : Angie, Feraligatr, is trying to support her two daughters while they live homeless. Framed by her ex, the King, of having an affair, she doesn't stand to good in the eyes of all of the townsfolk. Through harsh living conditions and daily harassment, it's easy to say that she leads a tough life. But with the power of lying, cheating, and stealing, Angie might just be able to get by.

 **If I don't get results in, then I'll make another list. Remember to favorite** **and review!**


End file.
